


Tangled Up

by AshCreates, LtMooMoo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Brief mention of canon characters since this is set at hopespeak, F/F, F/M, Fluff, He’s also very sad, Im trying to cover all my bases, I’d die for Esumi gdi, Luka is a disaster, Luka is a dumbass, M/M, Mentions of past rape/sexual abuse, Multi, Not even my OC and not gonna be a major character but he could step on me and id thank him, Only because Luka is a depressed lil shit, Other, Slow Burn, but so is everyone, different letter classes but all of them are under the 81st, hes a sad wooby baby, i can’t write to save my life, kill me, major fluff, my writing is shit I’m so sorry, not all OCs are mine, slight angst, tagging is hard, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshCreates/pseuds/AshCreates, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtMooMoo/pseuds/LtMooMoo
Summary: “Red thread of fate. ... The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break.”It all sounded like complete and utter bullshit to Luka, and he would’ve thought it was, if not for all the evidentlce proving otherwise. Especially since he doesn’t have one. Why? Even he doesn’t know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not all the OCs are mine and I can’t write to save my life but whatever let’s get this bread

“Red thread of fate. ... The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break.”

It all sounded like complete and utter bullshit to Luka, and he would’ve thought it was, if not for all the evidence proving otherwise. Especially since he doesn’t have one. Why? Even he doesn’t know.

When the boy was younger he had heard stories about the red string. How it led to your “perfect match” or your “soul mate.” He thought it was bullshit then, and he thinks it’s bullshit now. Luka didn’t even want to acknowledge its existence, because if he did, he’d have to acknowledge that he’d be alone forever; that wasn’t something he was too keen on believing, especially since he already has enough on his plate.

Some of the people from other classes and even his classmates had already found theirs. Rose and Miyoshi, Chieko and Kasey, his best friend Sanako had found Tsuki, and even the SHSL Criminal Asano found hers in the SHSL Serial killer, Esumi Shigemasa.

’This is unfair... how come everyone gets such an easy hand with trying to find their soulmate and I don’t even have one...” Luka thought, the feeling of dread start to fill him. Almost everyone he knew had a soulmate, but why didn’t he? Everything felt so unfair.

Luka sighed and started staring out the window, not paying attention to anything his teacher was saying. He was already failing, so it’s not like it mattered, anyway. School was boring and extremely difficult for him. It moved too fast, and if you miss one day, you get completely behind. He didn’t want to ask anyone in his class, because he knew they were all busy with their own shit. He didn’t want to ask anyone outside of his class to tutor him either, because it’d feel too awkward.

‘Guess I’ll Die,’ he thought as he rubbed his eyes to keep himself from crying out of frustration. He always cried a lot, it wasn’t something he could control. The purple haired teen had to at some points before he had come to hopespeak, and since he was the Ultimate Actor, he had to learn how to do it on command. He had to learn how to do a lot of things on command, not all of them he was proud of, or even liked doing.

Luka snapped out of his thoughts as the bell rang. He quickly grabbed his stuff, and headed out the door before he was stopped by Ms. Monophanie.

“We are going to have a talk, mister.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably shitty cause i wrote it and ash didn't! sorry! but yeet, have fun reading i guess

A talk? It’s not like he did anything.. Right? Ms. Monophanie crossed her arms and gave him a look. “What?” Luka asked with annoyance. He just wanted to get to class, and at this rate, he’d be late.

“Come here.” She said sternly, leading him back into the classroom. Luka groaned and rolled his eyes. This had better be important or Luka would throw a fit. “So we’ve been noticing the drop in your grades recently.” Oh fuck.

“Yeah, and?” He quirked an eyebrow. This had better not be-

“And we were thinking of getting you a tutor.”

“...What.” Luka could only say that one word. “What?!” The words had finally hit him. A tutor?? No fucking way. He was NOT about to get tutored by some shitty know-it-all that thinks he’s a dumb preschooler who doesn’t know anything. It’s not like he was stupid or anything, he just never really cared enough to try on tests or homework or really at school in general.

 

“Well, more like, we’ve already gotten you a tutor. Your grades are just unacceptable. This is Hope’s Peak! We’re supposed to have good, smart and prestigious students!” Ms. Monophanie scolded. Luka narrowed his eyes.

“Then kick me out for all I care!” He shouted. He turned away and made his way out the door finally.

“Come back here right now, mister!”

Luka flipped up a middle finger and was about to turn and say something before he slammed into something hard.

 

“Wha-” Luka stumbled backwards. The hell was it this time?

Taking a better look, Luka saw a pale blue sweatshirt and a green and grey leather jacket right in front of his face. He looked up to be met with an olive haired boy with crimson eyes. He looked surprised.

“Ah! Sorry for bumping into you there!” The voice was deep and Luka nearly would’ve fallen if it weren't for the taller boy’s arms steadying him.

“You- I’m- My- You’re fine!” Luka gave an shy smile accompanied by an awkward thumbs up. Great! Human interaction was just fantastic. The taller boy laughed a bit and Luka’s heart almost dropped. God he was too gay for this. He literally just met the guy and he was already flustered.

“Ah! There you are, Mr. Niwa!” Ms. Monophanie said. He had business with her? Whatever, he shouldn't stay too long or else she'd start talking to him again about the tutor bullshit.

The two began to talk, and as they were distracted, Luka quickly slipped through the door. But just before he had stepped out he heard a question that made him turn around.

“About that thing from earlier, is he here yet? My pupil I mean.” Luka’s head snapped back. Pupil?? No way. No fucking way.

“Of course he is! Than young man right there who keeps trying to escape!” She crossed her arms again. The boy from earlier turned around to meet his eyes. They widened and he blinked a few times before smiling.

“You must be Luka Hana! Nice to meet you, my name is Kioku Niwa, the SHSL Detective!” He held a hand out. And only then had Luka seen the string on his pinky finger. There was a loop that hung around his pinky but the string had only continued a few inches before dying. Strange.. He was.. He was just like him..

Realizing that he still hasn't greeted back his hand shake, Luka laughed a bit embarrassedly before quickly sticking his hand out to meet his. God this was so fucking awkward..

“And uh, I guess from this day on I'll be your tutor!” He smiled.

“Y-Yeah..” ..Maybe this tutor thing wasn't so bad after all..

><><><

Luka had been told that the tutoring sessions would happen after school, so, like he was told, after school had finally ended he made his way to the library.

He peeped around the corner and found Kioku sitting there at an empty table, reading a book of some sort. He stiffly made his way over and sat down in the seat across from him.

Silence.

Did he not notice him? Or was he just ignoring him..? He seemed really engrossed in his book. Taking a closer look, the book seemed to be about.. murder..? Oh right, Luka almost forgot that he was a detective. 

After sitting in silence for a few moments, Luka cleared his throat in an attempt to catch his attention, but alas, nothing. Finally, he decided to speak up.

“H-Hey..!” Kioku immediately looked up, his face turning from surprise to embarrassment.

“A-Ah! I'm sorry! I was uh, reading my book and got distracted..” He scratched the back of his neck and laughed shyly. Luka fought the urge to open his mouth, as he knew he would probably say something dumb.

“Anyways, let's get started, shall we?” He put down his book and pulling out things from his bag to put on the table.

In an attempt to make conversation, Luka suddenly spoke up as Kioku was still gathering things. “So I must be pretty dumb to be the only one here who needs a tutor.”

“How do you know that? There could be more people who need tutors.” He pointed out, now grabbing textbooks.

“Yeah, but we’re the only ones here.”

“They could've been scheduled for another day.”

“But then I would've seen Ms. Monophanie talk to them. And besides, I always head by the library just before I go home. I'm sure if there was anyone else who needed tutoring, I would've seen them.” He retorted back.

“Hm.” Kioku hummed in agreement. Suddenly, he perked up. “Well actually, we were supposed to have another person here, but I think they skipped.”

“Another person..?”

“Yeah, I don’t know if you know him but his name is-”

“SUP FUCKERS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i probably fucked up a bunch,, so please tell me what i did wrong so i can fix it! thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luka has a big gay panic while trying to learn how to not be a dumbass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Ash writing this one, and it’s prolly gonna be not as wonderful as the last chapter because i wrote it and not my darling

Luka was stunned. A, honestly if Luka wasn’t lying hot as fuck, boy about as pale as him, with blue hair and a blue spiral-patterned shirt just burst through the library door. How could he be stuck in the same room with two cute guys, let alone be in the same tutor group?

“Ah, you must be Kogashi Usui, yes?” Kioku asked the boy as he plopped down in a chair and all but slammed his books down on the table as he seemed to get comfortable.

”Yeet.”

The tallest of the three sighed.  “Why the fuck are you late?  We were thinking you skipped.” Kioku narrowed his eyes at Kogashi in exasperation.

”I got caught buying drugs and ended up getting a lecture from a teacher,” the blue haired boy snickered.  Luka could tell this was a lie, but still let out a light laugh in amusement.  He could tell he wouldn’t be getting old of these two’s banters, and felt like he was going to be spending a lot of time with them.  He  _is_ failing all his classes after all, and knew he needed to catch up on a bunch of school work.  Luka felt himself smile about the possibility of spending more time with them.

Kioku on the other hand looked like he had just witnessed a murder.  “Wh-you were buying  _drugs_?  You know that’s  _illegal,_ right?  You know I’m a detective, right?”  

This bickering went on like this for a while, and Luka couldn’t help but feel slightly at ease.  With Kogashi making jokes about doing illegal things and Kioku falling for them was amusing; and this has been the hardest he’s ever laughed in a while.  

Although, suddenly he was starting to feel lonely.  Those two felt like a duo, and Luka was the third wheel.  The purple haired boy felt like he was imposing, and it was a horrible feeling to have.  He knew he probably shouldn’t feel this way, but he  _did._ Deep down, he knew he shouldn’t be here.  They had other things to do; more important things than just try and do the hopeless feat of tutoring him.  

“Oh, that’s... neat,” Kogashi said, stopping the bickering abruptly.  He pointed at taller’s pinky with his own, and causing Kioku to cover his face in embarrassment. 

_‘Oh, they must be...’_

_“_ W-well, I guess we’re, uh... yeah how about we talk about this later?  Our time isn’t up yet...” Kioku managed to say through his fingers.

The blue haired boy scratched the back of his neck while nodding.  “Yep, that... sounds like a plan!”

The rest of the session was quiet, save for the what seemed like the most dumb questions anyone could ask that Luka had for his tutor.  This situation got awkward fast, it seemed; The shortest boy of the three had felt lonelier  than before that interruption.  Serves him right, thinking he might’ve been able to find more people he could really get along with. 

Luka was about to ask another question before the bell rang, signaling all students who had stayed after school to leave.  Kogashi quickly gathered all of his school work before saying his goodbyes, with of course an extra wink in Kioku’s direction, and practically ran out the door.  Kioku had gotten all of his papers and writing utensils packed, and was waiting patiently for Luka to finish cramming all of his messy, unorganized papers into his backpack.  When he finally finished, he met the taller up at the good to say goodbye.

”Well, I guess I’ll be heading off to my classroom now, Bye!”  The purple haired male said quickly, hoping Kioku wouldn’t be able to have time to process what he just said, and started to walk fast.

However, that plan failed the moment the Green haired boy had grabbed his wrist; his eyes wide with worry. 

“What did you say about going to a classroom...?” 

Shit.

”O-oh, um...” Luka wasn’t good with confrontation.  Sure, he can lie his ass off and not get caught, but never on the moment; never when he knows he’s been cornered.  “I was just...  Okay, fine, I’m homeless, and I live in one of the empty classrooms nobody  seems to use anymore.”

”What?!  That’s not acceptable.  I’m not allowing you to live in a classroom.  If you want, you could maybe stay at home with me?” That offer left Luka stunned.  They had just met, and he was already so kind as to tutor the smaller, yet he was also offering him a place to stay?  There’s no way.  This has to be a dream, and if not, well Kioku must be the nicest person he’s ever met.

“Until you’re able to find yourself in a stable home situation, at least.  It’s fine if you don’t want to, but I don’t want you to have to live in an unsuitable place for living...” Oh god, he was really offering Luka for a place to stay, wasn’t he?  He was serious about this.  Luka's face was matching his feeling of shock; He just couldn’t believe any of this.  

Overwhelming anxiety and worry had started to crawl up his skin.  What if Kioku decided to kick him out later?  What if he started to hate Luka as he got to know him?  All of these questions flooded his mind as the taller kept rambling on.

Luka gulped his worries and anxieties down, putting on a kind, genuine smile.  “S-sure!  That’d be great!”

To that response, Kioku smiled. “Alright then!  Let’s go get your stuff and head home!”

”Alright!” Luka smiled back at him. 

_Y’know, this could end up alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS  
> THIS TOOK A WH I L E  
> i hope you all enjoyed this!! I actually had started writing this a while ago and had everything good to go but nothing had saved r i p  
> So i had to start over half of it again  
> Although i think this came out better than the previous writing i had done on it was  
> So i hope you guys enjoyed it!! It is a bit short, but thats because this is the first fic I’ve ever really written, even though im co-writing it with my wonderful gf  
> Anyways, get food, sleep, and slorp that good good wortor juice and have a good day!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hola it’s been 5 years, take my garbage uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry for not posting in a while! i’ve been working on other projects and i kinda put off this fic for a bit,, but i’m bACK so yeet! this chapter is probably not gonna be as good as the last one cause ash wrote it, but i tried!

After Luka had finished grabbing his things, Kioku had led him outside of the school, waving to a few teachers on the way out.

“So.. Uh, are we heading to your house now?” Luka asked of a few moments of silence. The two had been standing in front of the road by the school parking lot for a while now, and Kioku had not uttered a word since they left the building.

“Huh? Oh, yeah! Sorry, I live kinda far away, so my d- father usually picks me up.” He explained, his eyes still not leaving the empty concrete road. He seemed focused on something.

“Oh.” That’s all Luka could say, since he really didn’t know what to talk to him about. After all, he had just met the guy after all.

The silence was heavy. It was weird almost, but, for some strange reason it felt nice. It felt natural. Luka felt comfortable next to the olive haired boy. Maybe it was the fact that he was giving him a home finally, but Luka liked to think it was because in the short time they had spent together the two had grown to a point of talking and standing with each other with more ease than just strangers.

A small, old and scratched up blue car pulled up. It screeched to a stop and in silence Kioku opened up the door for him. Unlike the crimson eyed boy, Luka didn’t have to duck to get into the car. This was something the smaller begrudgingly noted.

“Who’s your friend?” The older man in front grunted. Kioku almost looked surprised upon hearing the voice. Getting a better look at him through the front mirror, Luka noticed several similarities that he and Kioku shared. Save for the tired, worn out look on the older.

“His name is Luka.” He muttered out.

“Say it louder, son.”

“Don’t- His name is Luka.” He said louder, in an annoyed tone. He sounded like he was gritting his teeth almost. Luka could already tell from the small exchange he witnessed that something wasn’t right with the twos’ relationship. Or perhaps they were just in a bad mood or got in a fight recently? It seemed more like the latter although, after all, Luka wasn’t unfamiliar with the subject.

“Luka, eh? Nice to meetcha.”

“Nice to meet you too, sir..” His voice was quiet and he kept it short as he knew if he tried to say anything else he’d make an embarrassment of himself. And he did not want to embarrass himself. Well at least not yet, he knew that it was inevitable, but he’d rather not do it on his first impression.

The rest of the ride was pure silence except for the rumbles of the car. Luka fiddled with his hands as he waited. He didn’t know what he was waiting for, but surely it’d be better than his classroom, right? He’d hope so. Or what if he was being kidnapped?? What if he was gonna get- get tortured for some information that he knows before they’d kill him and dump his body into the ocean and-

“We’re here.” Kioku finally said, snapping Luka out of his frantic train of thoughts. Was he really.. kidnapping him..? He didn’t want to think of that possibility, but.. He could never be too skeptical. Being too trusting has already caused him enough trouble so why.. Why did he want to trust the boy he had just met so badly? Was it because he was nice to him? Because he looked like he genuinely cared? Perhaps.

“Your- Your house is nice.”

“Oh, thank you. Here, let me carry your stuff.” Before Luka could protest, Kioku had already taken the stuff from his arms and started walking towards the house. His dad got out of the car and began to follow him shortly. Luka noticed a bit of a stumble in his walk.

Once they had entered, Kioku’s dad had disappeared off to who knows where. Kioku didn’t acknowledge it although so Luka made no comment on it either. The two had walked up to what Luka assumed was Kioku’s room, before Kioku had paused, causing Luka to bump into the other boy’s back.

“Ah, I never asked you, but would you like to stay in my room or in a separate room?”

“..Y-Your room please..” Luka answered shyly. He didn’t want to be alone. Not when he actually had a home finally and had people living with him.

“Okay.” Kioku gave a smile.

After Kioku had toured Luka around the house, (Luka still had no clue where everything was) the two brushed their teeth and headed for bed.

“Do you have pajamas?”

“Umm.. These are my pajamas.” He pointed down at the clothes that he was currently wearing. After all, Luka never really changed out of them when he needed to sleep. He really only ever changed once his clothes had reeked, and that wasn’t for a long time. It was a way of conserving clothes that wasn’t exactly very hygienic, but it was effective.

“..Okay yeah uh, here, take these.” Kioku reached into a drawer and handed over a large plain white t-shirt and some shorts. There was no way those would fit him, but he had no other choice. He thanked him and then grabbed the clothes, heading into the bathroom fo change.

He was right, they were huge and easily draped over his small frame. “Uhh..”

“Pfffft!” Kioku burst out laughing, his hand covering his mouth as he did so. At first Luka had thought he was making fun of him, but the cheerful grin the other boy had on his face made Luka think he was just having fun. After all, he did look a little silly wearing a shirt that almost reached his knees. 

Luka laughed too.

He ended up just taking the shirt off (to Kioku’s embarrassment) because he knew he’d get made fun of if he kept wearing it and because he preferred wearing as little clothing as possible to sleep. It felt better that way and it preserved his clothes better that way. He was going to take off the shorts as well, but Kioku wouldn’t let him.

After that, the two had settled down and Kioku had laid down in bed, Luka stood above him, staring blankly at the boy.

“Umm.. I guess I’ll just sleep on the floor then..” Luka made his way to get onto the floor when Kioku stopped him.

“No! Ah, sorry my house doesn’t exactly have any extra beds, so we’ll just have to share a bed, If you’re okay with that.” Kioku explained, although Luka noticed his cheeks flushing a bit at the mention of having to share a bed. Luka reddened as well.

“U-Unless you want to sleep in a diff—“

“I want to sleep with you!” Luka shouted out before covering his mouth. Fuck. Did he really just.. Oh my fucking god he was actually an idiot, oh god Kioku’s gonna think—

“Oh.” He looked confused for a second before smiling. “I want to sleep with you too!” Luka burst out laughing and Kioku could only stutter in confusion, thinking he was the one to say something wrong.

Then, in a sudden outburst of emotions (of happiness, doubt, fear and gratitude) springing at him, Luka felt tears running down his cheeks. God, why now, why now of all times.. Kioku stood there in silence for a moment before he slowly walked towards him and wrapped his arms around him. They were stiff and awkward, but in that moment he didn’t care.

“You’re not alone anymore, Luka. You’re going to be okay.”

And for once in Luka’s life, he did feel okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading my trash!


End file.
